a petite Harkness Jones princess wedding day
by stardiva
Summary: this is about Miss lily rose;s wedding to Gwen's son niles will be more chaps. hope you like. here's chap 4 hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

As he stood in the doorway, Ianto Jones's heart swelled with pride as he saw the young woman dressed in her wedding dress. She stood in front of the full length mirror. Their eyes met in the reflection and Ianto smiled. He set down the small gift box he had with him on the small dressing table.

This was his little girl, his and Jack's daughter, their youngest a bride. He went and put his arms around her like he had when she had been little."Oh petite Caraid , you look so beautiful." Today their little girl was marrying the love of her life Niles Williams who was the son of Ianto and Jack's team mate Gwen and her husband Rhys.

She smiled as he picked up her veil and helped her place it on her head. She turned to face him. A single tear made its way down her Taddie's cheek. Lily gently dried his cheek "Taddie please don't cry . Please don't cry .You know I am no good at all if anyone cries." Ianto smiled as he adjusted the veil in lily's dark brown hair, He began to sing softly as he gently ran his fingers through his Daughter's hair.

SOMETIMES I WISH I COULD FREEZE THE SAVE IT FROM THE FUNNY TRICK OF TIME. SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGERS ALL THE TIME. SCHOOL BAG IN HAND SHE LEAVES THE HUB IN THE EARLY MORNING. WAVING GOOD BYE WITH A ABSENT MINDED SMILE. OUR BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL.

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Prin? It's dad. Have you seen your Tad any where?" Smiling ,Ianto opened the door. "I'm here Jack." Jack came in and then stopped " Wow. Oh Little princess. You look gorgeous. Niles is one lucky guy."Jack looked at Ianto with tears in his eyes. "Oh god Ianto I am feeling so old. "

Ianto put his arm around Jack's waist and kissed his cheek "Now Jack, no tears. they give you wrinkles. You've got enough of those."Ianto teased. Jack playfully smacked Ianto's ass "Ohhh I am soo gonna get you for that." He turned back to his daughter " Oh Little princess." he put his arms around her " I am soo Proud of you. We both are." Lily smiled "Thank you Daddie. I love you." Ianto smiled as he pick up the box "Now is time for your somethings."

ok this is about lily's wedding day.

who do you want to give her a way?

should I continue?

and what i mean by her somethings are the something borrowed something blue something old something new any suggestions? i want the something old to come from Jack

any suggestions again will be greatly recieved

hope you like this

again should i go on?

oh and the song is abba's slipping through my fingers. ( see the momma mia soundtrack)


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto smiled as he pick up the box "Now is time for your somethings." Lily looked at her parents in surprise "My somethings?" Jack nodded as Ianto handed her the box,"They are your Something borrowed , Something old and something new. and something blue."

Ianto opened the box and set it back down. he took out a silver necklace . "Here is your something new and also blue. " Lily looked at the pendent "Oh its 'fawny." the pendent was a silver pterodactyl with a small blue stone. Ianto helped her put it on as Jack picked up a thin sliver bracelet. It had sparkling blue jewels on it. Gently with tears in his eyes Jack placed it on lily's wrist. "This is your something old." his voice caught as he continued.

"This belonged to my mother, Your grandmother. " Ianto put his hand on his husband 's shoulder as Jack smiled at his daughter. "Oh Daddie Thank you." Jack hugged her close "She gave it to me the day I left home. I never saw her again."Jack looked over at Ianto, who put his arms around his husband. Jack spoke softly.

" The jewels are from the Boeshane province where I grew up. Your grandfather had it made special for her and presented it to her on their wedding day" lily touched the bracelet gently and looked at her parents .She hugged Jack close "Thank you daddy. I love it." Ianto smiled "And now for something borrowed." Jack grinned as he saw what Ianto handed their was a silver stopwatch"Princess I'll have you know that is a very special stopwatch."

ook weird spot

but there will be other chaps,

what do you think? any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto smiled "And now for something borrowed." Jack grinned as he saw what Ianto handed their daughter. It was a silver stopwatch"Princess I'll have you know that is a very special stopwatch" Ianto had to laugh as his daughter took the stopwatch gently in her fingers. "A very very special stopwatch."

His mind went back to the night their special child had been conceived. They had sent their young son Cooper to spend the night at his auntie Tosh's . The men had spent the night in bed laying naked together and just enjoying their time together.

FLASHBACK.

"Come on Ianto, please. Lets do it just once , So we can see how long I can ? Bet i can last ten minutes with my cock in you while I am riding you." Ianto rolled his eyes at his husband who was now giving him the famous Jack Harkness pout as he spoke "Please you know you can't resist me. Even if you wanted to." Ianto groaned as he thought shit he thought ' Another way he cheats he always cheats." out loud he spoke' Fine but just this once. Just to shut you up."

Jack gleefully rubbed his hands together 'yes." he then lead a reluctant and now naked Ianto to their bed. He lay his husband on the bed. Jack then gently spread Ianto's legs apart as Ianto got out the stopwatch. Ianto mouned in pleasure as he felt Jack's finger gently fingering his entrance. Then he felt his husband's lips grazing his entrance. Jack then poised him self over Ianto "Stopwatch ready?" Ianto licked his lips "Always."

With that Jack thrusted his cock into Ianto's body. This made Ianto cry out in pleasure." Oh Jack Ohhh my goddddddd." He glanced at the stopwatch. They were at the 6 minute mark. Jack smiled down at him and glanced down at Ianto's own cock which now had some pre come on the tip. He spoke "Well well My husband has made me a little snack while I am on my ride." He took his finger and took the substance on his fore finger and licked it clean. "MMM my favorite flavor. " Jack continued his thrusting. He soon climaxed and brought his husband to his own. Then he collapsed beside his husband , then kissed Ianto's shoulder and looked at the stopwatch. "Well?" Ianto smiled "Ten minutes." Jack grinned ." I Won! Told you." Ianto picked up the watch " Now lets see what else we can do with this stopwatch."

A few weeks later Ianto had informed his husband he was pregnant. Soon after Ianto gave birth to Lily rose who every one dubbed the Harkness Jones family Princess.

END OF FLASH BACK.

ok what do you think?

sorry weird spot

more to come.

whitecross what do you think?

enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack rode him andthen he collapsed beside his husband he then kissed Ianto's shoulder and looked at the stopwatch. "Well?" Ianto smiled "Ten minutes." Jack grinned ." I WON! Told you I could last that long. ." Ianto picked up the watch as he kissed his husband " Now lets see what else we can do with this stopwatch."

A few weeks later Ianto had informed his husband he was pregnant. Soon after Ianto gave birth to Lily rose who every one dubbed the Harkness Jones family Princess.

END OF FLASH BACK.

As his daughter went to check her make up , Ianto felt two arms around him and heard his Husband's rich american voice"I know what you're thinking. And you ought to be ashamed of yourself." The voice teased. Ianto felt Jack's lips caress his ear. " Your thinking of the night we conceved her aren't you?"Ianto blushed but he nodded and chuckled " We learn a stopwatch could be used in making a baby that night ." Jack chuckled as he kissed Ianto's neck " among other things "He teased. Ianto laughed "Now Jack behive."

Ianto then turned to their daughter and extended his hand 'Come on Petite Cariad Let us get you married."His daughter took hold of his hand and Jack held out his arm to her also ."May I escorted to the alter my lady?" Ianto laughed as The two men linked arms with their daughter,( as they had when she was little) they walked out of the room. To give the Torchwood's Harkness Jone's princess's hand to her Prince Charming.

ok this is a short chap.

should i do the cerimony?

Welll white cross?

and would you like to see the honey moon?

enjoy.


End file.
